1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powder dispensing, and in particular to an Undergarment With Powder Dispenser and Method of Use.
2. Background of the Invention
A frequently-occurring problem associated with perspiring, whether the perspiration is caused by strenuous exercise, heat, work, or other reason, is an irritation which can be located in the buttock, crotch or thigh area of the afflicted person. This irritation may manifest itself as an itchy rash, gald, raw area, chafing, or “jock itch” (Tinea cruris). These conditions cause discomfit in the form of itching, irritation, and painfulness, and in extreme cases infection can result from excessive scratching.
The best way to avoid these symptoms lies in prevention. Prevention of irritation may be accomplished by keeping potentially-afflicted areas clean and dry, and application of an anti-chaffing/drying agent such as baby powder, talcum powder, corn starch, or commercially-available powders containing menthol or zinc oxide. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for metering out anti-chaffing powder to potentially-afflicted areas over a period of time, such as the duration period of an exercise routine or the work being performed. It would be further desirable to manufacture such powder-dispensing apparatus integral with an article of clothing worn by the exerciser or worker, for maximum convenience.
It would also be desirable to provide a powder-dispensing apparatus wherein the powder it contains does not bunch up at it's lowest point.
Existing Designs.
US publication Nos. 2008/0021420 and 2004/0082927, both by Littleton et al., disclosed a pocket or envelope capable of dispensing powder, intended to be inserted into the fly of mens underwear. This design suffered from a number of problems. First, the pouch could fall out of the fly, or in the alternative, into the inside of the underwear, thus causing discomfit, loss, and inefficiency in dispensing its contents. In addition, under these circumstances, the location of application of the powder could be erroneous due to the unintended movement of the pouch.
Another problem associated with this design is the absence of provision to slow the movement of powder in the pouch, which could lead to bunching together of powder at the lowest point of the pouch.
Similarly, US publication No. 2009/0053274 by Thomson disclosed a pouch which could be located on clothing. A problem associated with this design is the absence of provision to slow the movement of powder in the pouch, which could lead to bunching together of powder at the lowest point of the pouch.
A number of disclosures and patents taught pockets in clothing appropriate to receive various items. Representative of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2009/0025124, 6,477,710, 5,496,205, 5,067,178, 4,977,626, 4,852,188, and 3,871,030 by Gearhart, Ojoyeyi, Lee, Katchka, Smith, Marsh et al., and Green. While these taught clothing-mounted pockets intended to contain weights, medical appliances, valuables, condoms, food-wrapping sheets, valuables, and tennis balls respectively, they disclosed no apparatus and/or method to dispense powder.